


NOT 419

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Vergil, DmCD, Incest, M/M, Omega!Dante, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 原作ABO背景。
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 45





	NOT 419

如果不是因为那个意外，但丁可能永远都不会知道那条项链的作用以及妈妈给他这个“护身符”的原因。

天气转热，夏天说到就到了，但丁想换件薄的，洗破了洞的T恤卡住了项链的链坠，项链便连同衣服裹到了一起，被但丁扔到了沙发上。狐朋狗友在外面催命，但丁套上背心就赶紧出了拖车，完全忘了项链的事。  
乔尼在上城区的夜总会马上要开业了，一群人吵着嚷着要去蹭吃蹭喝，毕竟和红灯区的鸡窝比起来一个天上一个地下。一群人喝嗨了，但丁被洋酒啤酒碳酸饮料的混合物灌得快吐了，跟兄弟们打了招呼想一个人出去吹吹风抽根烟清醒一下。  
听着身后嘲笑他当逃兵的笑骂走到门口才发现自己没带打火机，但丁懊恼地搓了搓脸，突然闻到了一股非常好闻的味道。  
很难用语言描述这股味道，词汇贫乏的但丁觉得自己从来没有闻到过这么好闻的味道，和周遭的纸醉金迷不同那股干净的气息直窜进他的鼻腔，他感觉自己醉酒的大脑一瞬间就清醒了。但，取而代之的是更加诡异的灼热感。  
但丁感觉身体变得滚烫，皮肤像被火烧一样刺痛，阴茎勃起了，顶在裤子里，乳头在布料上摩擦让他想要狠狠地揉捏自己鼓胀难耐的胸部。  
眼前的一切变得比刚才还要模糊，但丁靠在电话亭上，滚烫的身体接触到冰凉的金属和玻璃让但丁发出舒服的呻吟。他根本没有注意到那些被他吸引在慢慢靠近他的人影，他只想来点凉快的。  
意识越来越不清楚，但丁想要打电话给夜总会里的随便哪个谁过来把他弄回去，只是把手伸进裤子的屁股兜，但丁就感到了更多的不对劲。他发现自己整个屁股都湿了，整个裆部都是湿的，就像尿在裤子里了一样。  
FUCK!!!!!  
但丁还想要思考，但是那股好闻的味道越来越浓了，他像毒瘾发作的瘾君子一样着迷地嗅着空气。突然有人抓住了但丁的手，接着有更多的手伸进了但丁的衣服里，抚摸他的乳头，揉弄他的胸部。  
“怎么湿得这么厉害，看来是个天生的骚货。”  
“唷，是第一次发情吗？真是捡到宝了。”  
“老子今天就要把他的处女骚穴草到喷水。”  
他们在说什么？什么发情？老子是A好不好！头脑混乱的但丁被摸得发出破碎的呻吟，阴茎和后穴都往外渗出充满情热的体液。  
突然那间个香气变得异常浓郁，随之而来的是一阵冷风，刚才还黏在身上的无数只手也消失了。但丁靠在电话亭上，虚软地身体控制不住地往下滑。  
这次有人抓住了他的胳膊，那只手的力气很大，捏得他很痛。  
接着但丁听到了一个男人的声音，“原来把我吸引过来的东西是你。”  
和刚才的垃圾比起来，男人的嗓音已经是天籁之音了。  
“我从来没有被任何人的信息素影响过，你到底是什么东西？”  
“……”  
男人身上的香味快把但丁溺毙了，他的双眼因为情热而迷蒙，细汗让但丁的皮肤泛起情色的光泽。  
“你是第一次发情？”男人的声音还算有耐性，但是呼吸已经明显比一分钟前加快了，有了明显的喘气音。  
挣脱男人的束缚失败，但丁大吼：“你，你他妈才发情！老子……老子是Alpha！”  
“哦，Alpha？你见过信息素爆发，浑身发热，生殖腔打开导致裤子里洪水泛滥的Alpha吗？”  
“……我没有！我……只是……唔！”  
男人的吻让但丁睁大了眼睛，舌头伸过来的一瞬间但丁就沦陷了，心脏像是被一只大手紧紧地攥在手里。口腔里粘腻的水声让但丁脸颊愈加发烫，脑袋里发出震耳欲聋的响声。  
但丁干脆环住了男人的脖子，整个人挂在他身上。这个吻是如此的充实和色情，但丁浑身发软牙根打颤，几乎要因为这莫名的满足感而哭出来了。  
男人揉捏但丁的后颈，离开了他的嘴唇，他也轻轻地喘着气。  
“你是闻到我的味道才发情的？”  
但丁不知道男人在说什么，扑上去重新咬住男人的嘴唇，把舌头伸过去追逐刚才给予他满足的另一半。男人只能把他按在电话亭上吻，戴着手套的手掌用力挤压揉捏但丁的胸部。  
甜蜜的诱人犯罪的气息同样渗进了男人的鼻腔里，越来越浓了。  
但丁甚至清晰地感觉到一股热流从身体里某个本来不应该存在的器官里涌出来，自己的腿像失禁了一样湿透了。他死死地抓住男人的胳膊，越来越汹涌的情热让他产生了被占有的强烈冲动。  
但丁抓住男人的衣领，把脸埋进男人的胸口，用力地吸气，“……你好好闻。”脸颊和鼻尖不由自主地在男人的脖子里磨蹭。  
“你……长得怎么样？”  
但丁的问题让男人忍不住笑出声。  
“还行，不丑。”  
“……可以内射，但是……不准标记我。”  
“是，你是Alpha嘛，我知道。”  
那是但丁在意识暂停之前听到的最后一句话。

床上用品散发着干净的皂香味，但丁昂头喘气，瞳孔扩张，身体在雪白的织物上扭动，下身完全湿透了，就算事先垫上了浴巾，似乎也无法阻止新手Omega的初潮浸透床单。维吉尔带着薄茧的指腹摩擦着内壁，从没体验过的奇妙感觉让但丁大声呻吟，忍不住往陌生男人的怀里钻。  
这个Omega爆发的香甜气味让人焦躁，从未感受过的甜蜜辛辣让维吉尔失去冷静，这种可怕的诱惑是怎么回事？强烈的失控感令他抓狂。  
“你他妈在等什么？”但丁红着眼睛抓住维吉尔的衬衫，“要操就快点，难道在等我求你吗！”  
“huh，你提醒我了。”维吉尔的手指顺着但丁的嘴唇往下滑，停留在乳头边上绕着乳晕慢条斯理地画圈，“来，求我。”  
啊啊啊操他妈的！但丁感觉自己的脑浆都在沸腾，他现在就需要有什么东西捅进他的屁股，什么都可以，插进他饥渴的肠道，大力地操开他的生殖道，挤出那些该死的液体，用抽插平息内部剧烈的瘙痒。立刻！马上！  
“求，求你……”但丁一只手已经松开了维吉尔，刚才的嚣张完全不在了，声音带上了可怜的哭腔，体内不断地痉挛收缩，咬住舌头也无法阻止自己发出甜腻的声音。  
“什么？求我什么？”维吉尔揪住但丁的乳头拉起来，捏在手里玩弄，“大声一点，我听不清，最起码要像刚才吼的那么大声。”  
敏感的乳头被捏住，但丁差点没有直接哭出来。他不断把身体靠近维吉尔，右腿抬起来缠住他，无意识地做出堪称讨好的行为。  
“快点操我……用你的鸡巴狠狠地操我！”但丁的喉咙里发出难耐的吞咽声，“……我可是雏，操了就是赚到。”  
但丁恍惚听到了男人细不可闻的笑声。  
维吉尔脱掉裤子，浓郁强烈的Alpha的气息像一道雷在但丁的鼻腔和大脑里轰然炸开，他咬破嘴唇抽搐着射了出来。维吉尔有些惊讶地看着这一幕，他开始怀疑这个Omega被人下药的可能性。是有人要针对他吗？用这个家伙来引诱自己？但……不管怎么说，身体诚实地证明了自己是真的被成功引诱了。  
突如其来的高潮短暂缓解了但丁的情热反应，他急促地呼吸着，滚烫体温把Omega好闻的信息蒸腾的满屋都是。维吉尔庆幸自己选了酒店的特殊房间，不然这个家伙可能会把附近的Alpha全都招来。  
想到这点，维吉尔突然有点不爽。他捏住但丁湿粘的屁股，把早就硬得发疼的阴茎抵在不断涌出爱液的穴口。激素和潮热让穴口变得十分柔软，借着体液的润滑，顶端分开小穴强硬地挤了进去，火热的肠肉立刻吸住了它渴望已久的龟头。  
“！！！”但丁没有看到，但他清晰地感受到了男人的尺寸。一向对自己自信的但丁终于吃到了小看他人的亏，他野兽般的本能也立刻让他意识到这是一个非常可怕的Alpha，不仅仅只关于性。  
维吉尔挺腰向内部推进，越来越粗的肉棒被挤进狭小的肉穴，肌肉感受到压力而收紧。“放松，你想夹断我吗？”维吉尔不满地揉着但丁腰部的肌肉。  
“……你太大了，痛。”但丁老实地承认。  
“对不起，我忘了你是第一次。”维吉尔俯身下去舔吻但丁的微微肿起来的乳尖，滚烫的手掌握住但丁的阴茎上下撸动，用指腹磨蹭龟头顶上那道沾满精液的细缝。  
同样肿胀的阴茎终于得到了抚慰，但丁发出了舒服的销魂呻吟。维吉尔趁机往Omega的身体内部顶送，翘起的龟头蹭到了微微张开的生殖道口，圆润的头部挤开一点后脱出滑进肠道深处。刚才那一下让但丁整个人弓了起来，诡异的快感让他又射了一小股液体在维吉尔的手心里。  
但丁意识不清，挺翘的屁股却不由自主地往男人的胯上贴去，主动吞吃Alpha那根尺寸惊人的肉棒，胀得酸痛的穴口紧紧地箍着阴茎，内部也像是长了一张嘴一样吮吸着鼓胀的龟头。  
“……啊啊……啊……”从来没有过这样的体验，身体完全被陌生男人的阴茎撑开，本来应该感到恶心的事情为什么这么舒服？  
男人停下了动作，皮肤下血液流动似乎都带来奇怪的瘙痒。啊啊，太难受了。  
“求你……操我……”但丁不停地吞咽着口水“……狠狠地操我……”  
“你不是Alpha吗？Alpha怎么会想被人操？”维吉尔抚摸着但丁的阴茎，故意搅动完全埋入肉穴的肉棒。  
“……我，唔，我是你一个人的Omega……”但丁被男人的动作搞得头晕脑胀，Alpha的信息素让他窒息，男人只是摸他的屌他就好想射，嘴里稀里糊涂地说着完全没有经过大脑的胡话，“……啊哈，我只是你一个人Omega，快用大鸡巴操你的小骚货……”  
这次男人的笑声明显变大了。  
男人用力抽插起来，阴茎退出到几乎要滑出穴口，在饥渴的小穴挽留般地缩紧后猛地顶入。有力的龟头不断地擦过前列腺和生殖道口，第一次发情的Omega可怜地哭叫起来，甜美的身体散发出销魂蚀骨的信息素。  
但丁跟着维吉尔的动作晃动，巨大的阴茎每次都顶到底，仿佛盆骨被撑开，那可怕的巨龙直接撞在内脏上。  
“啊啊——啊！啊！”但丁死死抓住维吉尔的胳膊，想要阻止他，“慢，慢点，太深了……要被操坏了……会操坏……啊！”  
但丁软软的求饶在此刻听起来更像是充满情色意味的邀请。完全没有被使用过的小穴紧致得令人难以置信，维吉尔也被快感牢牢地抓住，这个路边捡来的Omega实在是太合心意了。从来，从来没有遇到过这么合拍的肉体。  
Omega哭泣的呢喃和哀求让长期禁欲的Alpha性欲高涨，肉棒在抽插的过程中又胀大了几分。肉穴痴迷地吸吮着阴茎，挤出来的淫液经过频繁的摩擦在穴口形成一圈泡沫。  
胀得更大的阴茎变本加厉地侵犯着Omega的处女穴，性激素使得一切不合理都变成了天性使然。  
令人愉悦的高潮逼近，但丁扭动了一下腰部，龟头一下子撞进彻底张开口的生殖道。  
“啊——！”  
强烈的刺激让但丁高潮射精，精液一股一股喷出来，溅在他被揉捏出青紫指痕的胸部和下巴上。  
初次发情的Omega向陌生的Alpha打开了他最隐秘的地方。  
高潮的余韵还未散去，更诡异的快感在但丁的身体里升起，顺着神经蔓延到四肢百骸。  
阴茎彻底进入了生殖道，和没有神经的肠道不同，充满弹性的生殖道里的每一次都抽插都像过电一样刺激。维吉尔的胳膊被但丁抓出了血，但丁射精后已经疲软的阴茎像失禁了一样抖动着甩出透明的液体。  
维吉尔的喘息也变得沉重起来，更加紧致温暖的生殖道让他有了射精的欲望，这个男人就像毒药一样让他陷了进去。他抓住但丁的腰，狠狠地挺送腰胯，坚挺的阴茎一下又一下地撞在生殖腔的开口处。  
“——！”但丁被顶的昂起了头，沾满汗水的漂亮脖颈让维吉尔想要一口咬上去。  
产生瘙痒的地方终于被安慰到，快速地抽送产生麻痹神智的快感。Alpha超出常理的生殖器一遍又一遍地挤开狭小的甬道，巨大的龟头摩擦着从来没有开启过没有被人触碰过的嫩肉。占有的快感让维吉尔俯身下去吻住了哭泣的Omega，含住那双甜美的嘴唇，从上到下，从里到外，要把这个诱人的家伙吞吃干净。  
转而缓慢的抽插和亲密的吻让但丁有些喘不上气，眼泪糊住了他的眼睛，恍惚地抓着压住自己的人。生殖道尽头，也被这缓慢的仿佛带着爱意的磨蹭磨的微微打开了入口。  
维吉尔起身把但丁的双腿抬起来环在腰上，带着整个身体的重量沉下去，阴茎一下子撞到生殖腔口上，龟头顶开腔口险些直接插进去。  
“NO！！！”  
即使是毫无Omega经验的但丁也知道那个地方是绝对不能被插进去的，他用力抵住了维吉尔的肩膀，不让他再继续。  
“怎么了？”恶劣的Alpha明知故问。  
“不能射在那里面……”因为情潮而全身泛红的但丁此刻说这种话，看起来像一块诱人舔食的流心巧克力，  
“你说了可以内射的。”  
“我说的不是那里！”  
“是吗？”维吉尔硬是往下压下去，龟头硬生生地挤开了生殖腔的腔口，“你说得不够清楚。”  
腔口被破开的疼痛让但丁的尖叫哽在喉咙里，整个人倒下去脱力地瘫在床上，手抓住床单又松开，眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
维吉尔放下但丁的腿，托住但丁的头带着撕咬意味地吻他。说实话，一开始他并不是真的想要标记这个一夜情的对象，但是但丁的抗拒让他感觉自己的权威受到了冒犯，必须要给他一点教训。  
明明是因为我发情，却在这里挑三拣四。  
维吉尔掐住但丁的屁股，强行压制着他，巨硕的肉棒穿过狭小无比的腔口在生殖腔内顶弄操干起来。  
但丁在维吉尔的嘴里呻吟，眼泪顺着眼角流下，沾湿了托着他的头的维吉尔的手。疼痛里产生了诡异的快感，恐慌和抗拒的情绪被搅和进了这被情欲加剧的感觉里。但丁在维吉尔的怀里哆嗦，生殖道紧紧地吸附包裹着维吉尔的阴茎，但丁的身体内部完完全全变成了维吉尔的形状。  
阴茎在但丁身体里搅弄起色情的水声，他们交合的地方湿粘一片，肉体撞击的声音和水声一起在房间里回响。  
过分深入的抽插持续了好几分钟，但丁的哭泣已经完全变成了无力抗拒的呜咽。维吉尔这才松开他，变换了姿势，重新抬起他的双腿折叠了狠狠地操进去。  
红肿的后穴被完全暴露出来，阴茎每次都快到脱离穴口的程度再整根没入，顶开腔口钻进饱含淫水的生殖腔，维吉尔的阴囊拍打在但丁被撞得发红的臀肉上，但丁分泌出的体液被操得四下飞溅。  
在情热支配之下，被无理的Alpha操得神智恍惚的但丁仅有的意识在期待男人射精和害怕被标记害怕怀孕之间徘徊。  
Omega的气味越来越亲密了，已经出现了和Alpha的信息素结合的迹象，维吉尔感到那种不受控制的感觉又从身体里涌了上来，他不停地在但丁的身体上留下各种咬痕和吻痕。他想要完全占有这个人，他很特别，但似乎又不够特别，像是街边小店随手购买的拼图少了一块。  
维吉尔把阴茎从但丁的生殖腔里退出来，在他的肠道里成结。维吉尔抱着浑身湿透，在他怀里颤抖的虚弱的Omega。在漫长的射精过程里，维吉尔托着但丁的头给了他一个绵长又温柔的吻。  
高傲的Alpha并没有想过以后，但他现在有那么一点后悔没有标记这只流浪狗。  


再次见到但丁的时候，维吉尔几乎笑出声来。  
“Amazing...”  
谁会想到那块丢失的拼图竟然是一条项链。  
不够特别的人，竟然如此特别。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 红色强化，蓝色镇静。


End file.
